The Office Affairs
by yinlin56
Summary: Story takes place in a fashion company, where Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru get caught in a love triangle. First ditched by Tamaki, will old feelings come back when they meet again? Tamaki X Haruhi X Hikaru Warning:OCC
1. The Lost Love

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High Host School Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and not me, so don't kill me for writing this - I'm just a normal fan like everyone!

**Summary:** This story take place in a company, where Haruhi, Tamaki, and the Hitachiin twins work in. Being first ditched by Tamaki, Haruhi develops a new relationship with Hikaru. But when they meet again, who will she eventually choose in the dilemma of the two? Tamaki x Haruhi x Hikaru

**A/N:** My first Ouran fanfic, so please do support! Please do excuse me for my poor usage of language.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Lost Love_**

Time flies really fast. So fast that few had noticed four years have trickled down the hourglass like sand.

_Flashback_

Tamaki contacted Haruhi on that chilly Saturday night, and asked if she wants to go out for a date at the airport the next day. Haruhi obliged willingly as she noticed the uneasiness in his voice, and predicted that he had something to tell her. Little did she expect that it was going to be their last date, and that the happy moments they spent together was coming to a sudden end.

Leaves of autumn floated in the air while the girl strolled down the streets along the airport with a heavy heart. She felt uncertainty in the tone that Tamaki was talking with last night, and tried to toss it out of her mind.

She started reminiscing about the days when they spent their weekends together strolling on the beach, leaning in the comfort of each other to patiently watch the sun set, and of course, chatting about anything under the sun. They felt so carefree beside each other, discussing about how they were going to spend the rest of lives together when they grow up or the number of kids they would have.

After a moment when Haruhi finally arrived at the airport, from afar, she could faintly distinguish Tamaki from the crowd that was waiting in annoyance for their turn to check-in. She wondered why the blonde was carrying along a luggage, with his brown jacket slung over his broad shoulders that made him look as if he was going to go on a holiday.

She walked forward, closing in towards him, but eventually stopped a few metres away.

"Stop there, don't come any nearer." The voice from the man standing in front of her articulated.

Although the distance between them was small and little, the gap actually seemed to widen slowly without the notice of anyone. Haruhi stood there with a face of bewilderment, as she waited for him to continue his point.

"Haruhi-chan, I don't think we can be together anymore. I'm going to leave for America in a few minutes time, so I shall come straight to the point. The reason why I asked you out today is solely to cut a clear line between us, and to bid farewell to you." Tamaki said unfeelingly, with a solemn expression on his face for the first time in front of her.

"W...Why, what happened?" Haruhi began to panic as she prayed to god, that the words most detested by her would not be coming out from her loved one.

To her disappointment, a straightforward "I want a break-up." was all that projected from his lips.

Not being able to tolerate the sudden shock, she ran up and clutched the sleeves of his jacket, looking up at him with her teary eyes, "Tamaki-senpai, is this a joke? If it is, then don't play anymore..."

She bent her head down, resting her head on his bare chest that was exposed by two undone buttons on his shirt, imploring him not to edge away from her touch.

"I'm not joking. Sorry, I have to go." He said as he left her head that was still lying on his upper body, and brushed the delicate hands off him. Turning his back heartlessly towards her, he headed straight for the gate of departure, without taking a single glimpse back.

Haruhi waited in anticipation for him to turn back and glance at her, but to no avail. Feelings of helplessness left her dumbfounded. There was nothing that she can do, but to stare at his silhouette slowly disappearing, fading further and further into the crowd.

Tears continued to swell up in her usual bright and energetic eyes, and began to flow down her pink cheeks. She finally broke into tears heavily, for the first and the only time ever since their relationship started. She questioned herself if she had done anything wrong to receive this kind of treatment from Tamaki, but could not make out the possibilities of him leaving.

All she wanted was an explanation, a reasonable one to clarify the truth behind his sudden coldness towards her. Could it be, she thought, that he had a change of heart?

_End of flashback_

On that fateful day, Tamaki broke the devastating news to Haruhi that he would be leaving for America. It was not his choice – his Grandma had forced him, on the pretext that she would hurt Haruhi if he declined to obey. Knowing very well that his Grandma was someone who honors her words, he pledged to himself, that he would protect Haruhi forever, till the day of his last breath. He did not want to leave her, nor did he want her to be hurt.

Genuine love for her resulted in a promise to his Grandma that he would leave for America – a complete new and unfamiliar place without his friends and loved one beside him, to further his studies. His heart ached as though it sank into the deep waters, hitting the rocks lying on the deep seabed, the moment he spoke of those tear-jerking words to Haruhi.

Since then, the both lost contact with each other, and Haruhi finally got over her lost love after one year since their separation and started on a new relationship.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this isn't that bad... Please review, then I can know whether I should continue. I really do hope that this story would turn out nice, with Haruhi developing feelings for both Tamaki and Hikaru!


	2. The New Love

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High Host School Club is not mine, though I would gladly give up my own school for it! (Ouran High is so much cooler!)

**A/N:** The next few chapters are all about Haruhi and Hikaru, but dont worry! The time for Tamaki would come soon, when they meet in the fashion company!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The New Love_**

About Tamaki, no one in the Host Club knows about his whereabouts - except for Kyoya. Even though he remains in contact with Tamaki, he does have a clue about the reason behind his sudden exit out of Japan four years ago, and he did not reveal the truth of himself communicating occasionally with his friend to the other Host Club members.

This afternoon, the members of the Host Club were all told to gather for a meeting in the Third Music Room.

"What could the urgent meeting be?" The 20-year-old Haruhi thought to herself as she walked along the corridors of her former school, with that room starting to become visible in a distance.

Her hands soon met the cold metal doorknob, and she turned it to take a step into the room that was once familiar to her. To her astonishment, she saw no one in sight.

As she moved further in to where the black and comfy sofa was, she managed to spot a letter on the coffee table. She hesitated for a while, then deciding to open it and look at the contents.

It wrote: "Happy third anniversary!"

She hadn't noticed the creeping of footsteps up behind her when she was engrossed in the letter, when a sudden pair of hands covered her eyes, obstructing her sight.

The cheerful and cheeky voice spoke into Haruhi's left ear, "Guess who!"

Haruhi immediately guessed that it was Kaoru. That made the Hitachiin twins disappointed again, as they never had a chance to trick her. Kaoru took his hands off and returned her to his other twin.

Hikaru appeared in front of her laughing, "How do you always manage to differentiate us?"

"I recognize your character, and moreover, its because you're my boyfriend, right?" She tilted her head to the left, smiling sweetly at the guy.

Haruhi has indeed changed after four years. She learnt how to present her feelings towards others more sincerely, to become a better girlfriend, and of course, to show more maturity and sensibility in her actions.

Hikaru embraced her tightly as their hair touched softly, and whispered to her, "Yeah, and I love you..."

He then displayed a flash of magic by taking out a stalk of rose from behind her hair, and presented it in a gentlemanly manner to his girlfriend. Cheers from the host club members surrounding them were heard as they clapped for the blissful couple.

Kaoru grunted, "Hmph! I should get a girlfriend myself too so that I wont lose to you!' as he pouted his lips childishly.

"Try harder next time then, but I believe you still have a long way to go..." His twin said sarcastically in an attempt to agitate his jealousy.

"WHATEVER! If not for me that gave up Haruhi, you wouldn't even stand a chance!" Kaoru rebutted at his brother angrily.

Hearing that statement, Hikaru got infuriated and the both were soon engaged in a childish catfight, each hurling accuses at the opposite, and bickering like they never before. Like always, Haruhi had to keep them apart to ensure that no casualty occurs in the brawl.

Seeing the twins fighting so babyishly displaying heartwarming brotherly love, Honey could not help but jump into the strong arms of the dark-haired Mori who stands at 192cm. As usual, Mori just complied with the tiny blonde's cheeky ways and gave in to be cuddled up by the small body that he is carrying.

Defeating the high amount of noise pollution in the room, a stern looking former Vice-President now official President of the Host Club interrupted the joyful event suddenly by gathering everyone to make an announcement.

All the faces that were still indulging in the teasing and squabbling moments immediately settled down to commit their full attention at Kyoya who was holding a clipboard in hand as usual.

"Okay, pardon my interruption, because this matter is extremely important. Checking through your past records yesterday... I have realized that..." His voice ascended suddenly, "YOU GUYS HAVE SPENT TOO MUCH MONEY AND THE HOST CLUB IS NOW HAVING TROUBLE TO REPAY THE DEBTS!" The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord with his fear-stimulating frowning eyes and his mouth so big to even fit his fist in shouted at the top of his voice the very first time in the entire Host Cub history.

The whole room trembled as if an earthquake had just taken place, and the host club members widened their eyes in shock, flabbergasted at the deafening words that came rambling out of the President's voice.

Hikaru raised his comment with great bravery, "Is that the reason why you called for the meeting? Can't you let us off today since it's the third dating anniversary of Haruhi and I?

"Its your anniversary?" Kyoya asked unknowingly, his face wearing the expression that proved that he was really unaware.

"Ehh... didn't we remind you last week? We thought you called us here to celebrate! Hey, that means all of us came prepared to give Haruhi a surprise except you!" Hikaru wore an exasperated look.

"Okay fine, congratulations, I'm sorry that I had ruined your day but just give me a moment as I settle my scores with you all." Kyoya pissed of at the fact that Hikaru reprimanded him for his slight forgetfulness.

Haruhi revealed a slight smile on the end of her lips to show that she did not take it to heart. Kyoya next gestured them to take a seat on the sofa, as he started to read aloud the long lists of debts that were piled up, one by one according to each member's expenditure.

"Honey-senpai.

Your list of expenditure include: 3 boxes of Ferrero Rocher, 5 bars of Snickers, 6 packets of Hershey Kisses, 4 tubs of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, 3 packets of Lay's Barbequed potato chips, 2 packets of Gobstoppers, 4 tubes of Sour Squeeze, 6 bars of Kit-Kat, 3 cups of mango pudding, 10 sticks of Chupa Chups lollipop, 2 piece of Oreo Cheesecake, 3 packets of Wrigley's Spearmint chewing gum, 1 Milo chocolate bar, 4 packets of Nerds, 1 box of Dove chocolate, and lastly 3 pieces of Hershey Sundae Pie.

Total cost: 52.84

Why did you buy so many candies? I've told you so many times that eating too much will cause your tooth to decay again. I insist that you come with me to the dentist tomorrow, and if you do not, I will watch over you every single minute to make sure that you do not consume any sweets or chocolates!" He ranted long and loud.

Honey's eyes widened when Kyoya mentioned the dentist, and squealed abruptly for help while rushing over to kneel down and tug at the pants of the President.

He tried as hard as possible to win some sympathy by gazing pitifully with his tear-filled puppy eyes, and sobbing, "Please, don't send me to the dentist! I promise that I would control my intake of sweets! I... I don't want to go to the dentist!" His voice trailed off with sounds of anguish in between lines.

Seeing the pitiful little child figure so distressed and miserable over one word that he mentioned, Kyoya could not help but feel a sense of guilty in his heart, especially with the other four pair of eyes staring at him, begging for mercy.

"Alright, alright, enough of the staring. Listen Honey, I will let you off next time, but make sure you honor the promise that you made just now." Kyoya relented, heaving a sigh of relief when the poor boy's eyes started to brighten up once again, and with smiles over his face repeating, "Thank you" over and over again to the one that banished him to hell and saved him to heaven.

Continuing the report, the strict but understanding president that everyone admires read out the next list.

"Mori-senpai.

You bought: 1 full Skips' Boots Western Suit including pants, shirt, jacket, and 1 Hershey Sundae Pie.

Cost: 156.76

Okay, I understand that it's compulsory for you to spend money on formal clothes to entertain your clients, but what's the Sundae Pie for?" he asked curiously.

A meek and petite voice materialized from the little one behind, "Takashi bought it for me when I had no money that Friday..."

"That's it! You ARE going to the dentist with me tomorrow!" Kyoya said heartlessly, ignoring the crying Honey this time, as he continued the list.

"Now, Haruhi-chan.

Your expenditure includes: 1 Apron, 2 Chicken Steak, and lastly... 1 pair of undergarments... (his face turned red here)

Total cost: 38.90

Erm... I shall forgive you since you have spent the least amount of money up till now, but make sure you do not overspend the next time." Kyoya said to girl in a gentlemanly way.

"Hai, Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi said softly.

"Next, I will read out Hikaru's and Kaoru's expenditure since they bought the same things.

Together, both of you bought: 2 tubes of maple syrup, 2 LP Zone T-shirts, 2 Orange-hair Dyes, 10 Salmon Sushi, 10 Maguro Sushi, 10 Tai Sushi, 10 Unagi Sushi, 10 Tamago Sushi, 10 Ebi Sushi, and 10 Ika Sushi.

Total cost: 167.84

Why did the both of you buy so many sushis? And you didn't offer it to me!" he grunted, jealous since they did not share it with him.

The Hitachiin twins said together in unison and impishly, "WE BOUGHT IT FOR HARUHI, NOT FOR YOU!"

A word of "FINE." was all they got from the Shadow King, with gloomy clouds hovering above his head.

The President then continued: "In conclusion, we have spent a total of 416.33. The money spent is all borrowed from the Host Club, and therefore its time to pay the price! And a note to remember, I hereby declare that Mori-senpai has earned the reputation of the Spendthrift Lord!"

"Ehh... isn't it supposed to be Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey spoke without thinking, just trying ways and means to protect and defend Mori.

"Sorry, but Honey-senpai, I hope you would do your calculations. The two of them spent 167.84, and if we calculate the amount for one person, its only 83.92." Kyoya started analyzing and doing his ever-accurate mental calculations.

This left Honey wordless and he kept quiet to stand hide behind Mori.

"Then what about your expenditure, Kyoya?" Kaoru raised his hand up as he asked boldly.

The man answered fluently and calmly, "I believe you have no right to know since you are not holding any position in the Host Club. Anyway, I can assure you that my expenditure is definitely less than Honey-senpai's expenditure, but just a little exceeding Haruhi-chan's."

The Host Club members have no choice other than to accept Kyoya's answer. They sat down to think of a solution to resolve the problem. Different suggestions were raised, and they were mostly ridiculous and silly. For example, Hikaru recommended stealing, and Honey gave an idea of going out to the streets to beg for money. The President of course declined those suggestions, until a good one was given.

Haruhi spoke, "Why not we find jobs outside, then we can repay the debts and at the same time gain more experience?"

The members applauded for her plan, and Kyoya himself too agreed. To ensure the safety of every one, he dispatched the members in groups to find a job and try as hard as possible to work in the same company.

He explained, "I would dispatch all of you in groups of three, so that if anything happens to one of you, especially Haruhi, the other two can come to the rescue. It would also be good that the three can take care and help one another in their work. So, I announce to you, that Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru would be in the same group, and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai would be in the same group as me. Any objections? If not, we will start searching for jobs tomorrow."

The meeting ended and Hikaru asked everyone if they wanted to go for dinner together. Kyoya was the first to decline as he said that he has another meeting with his family. What a busy man he was. Honey and Mori too had something on.

"Takashi is going to bring me to Night Safari Zoo to see the cute and lovely animals! So, bye-bye!" Honey answered innocently before making his way off together with Mori.

That leaves only the sweet couple together with Kaoru. They made their way off for dinner, as Hikaru guided Haruhi by the shoulder, with Kaoru striding in his own pace behind their shadows.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that wasn't too bad! Sorry for the long-winded-ness for the list of things they bought! Please review! I DESPERATELY NEED THE COURAGE TO CONTINUE!


	3. The First Night

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High Host School Club does not belong to me, although I would gladly give up my time searching songs, just to spend my time playing with the characters!

**A/N:**Yay! This whole chapter is about Haruhi and Hikaru only, what will happen... their first night together! But as I said, time will come soon for Tamaki, so dont worry!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The First Night_**

After the meeting, only Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru were left, to go for dinner together. They made their way to an ordinary Food Court, as they realized that they are lifelessly broke now since Kyoya spoke about their debts earlier on. There was no room for money to be spent on going to the Sakae Sushi Restaurant, so they just settled in for a simple meal.

The Hitachiin brothers wanted to get some money from their parents but were turned down because the lifegivers thought it was time for their precious little boys to survive independently. The twins had no choice but to accept and face their fate of being flat broke.

Silence swept through the dinner table as they pondered over their cash-flow problems.

The deafening quietness was finally broke off by Haruhi giving them some encouragement, "You don't have to worry since I'm here, why not we become the three penniless musketeers together and work hard to repay the debts, shall we?"

The twins smiled confidently, "Hai! Lets work hard together tomorrow!" as they said simultaneously, telling their inner selves that they would prove to be able to survive on their own without their parents' help.

When the small pathetic bowls of noodles they could only afford were being served, they stared digging in, and during this period of time, Kaoru had something up in his mind.

It was an idea to bring them closer this night, as he was aware that although they have been dating for three years, they have never once spent a night together before. There was always someone else around, most of the time himself, interrupting like a light bulb in between the couple.

Kaoru gobbled up his noodles like a hungry ghost, and took the chance to excuse himself on the pretext of meeting up with Honey and Mori.

"Ehh... Why did they ask you only? What about us?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Oh... Erm... I'm not sure, you can ask them next time. Anyway, I've got to go, time's running out! Bye!" Kaoru too tired to explain, and rushed off trying to escape from the difficult circumstances.

The two were now left alone, and they felt kind of weird without someone beside to start a topic. The awkward ambience finally faded away when Hikaru suggested taking a walk in the park, since they could neither go shopping nor catch a movie with the balance money they have.

They took their leave out of the restaurant, and that was when Haruhi tripped over a step that she failed to notice. She let out a soft "Ah..." while swinging her hands forward to prevent herself form falling flat on her nose. Luckily, a pair of strong and sturdy arms grabbed her by the waist, pulling her entire weight back up to save her in the nick of the time.

The gap between them was just inches apart and Hikaru, still holding on to her asked, "Are... are you okay, you really scared me!"

"I'm alright, thanks, your reaction was really fast." She said politely at the same time giggling at his over-concerned face.

"Why are you still laughing? Continue to laugh and I will not save you again next time!" teasing his girlfriend, while letting her regain her stand and hitting her slightly on the head. "Hmph! This is just a minor punishment to you."

They continued messing around and making fun of each other in their lovey-dovey acts, while strolling slowly to the park. Upon reaching, they sat down on the beach, talking about the funny as well as embarrassing moments between them and the other Host Club members.

"Remember the time when Honey-senpai mistook another tall guy who has a striking resemblance to Mori and jumped in his hands? Haha! I can't help thinking about the surprised and stunned look on that stranger's face!" The two giggled at their memory of what happened flashed back, with Hikaru being the one who sparked off the reminder.

He wrapped one of his arms around Haruhi as she laid her head on his chest, basking in his warmth. They continued chatting on like there's no tomorrow, without noticing the time that has reached late 11.

It was just suddenly that they felt wet droplets on their faces, and turned up at the skies to realize that it was raining. The rain poured more aggressively as they ran together for the shelter, with the gentleman offering his jacket to shield his lovely lady from the falling water.

They finally managed to seek cover under an overhead bridge. Haruhi looked at her watch as she started to panic, "This is bad... Its already reaching 12! I haven't called my father!"

Hikaru calmed her down, "It looks like you won't be able to make it back to your house under the heavy rain now, so do you mind spending the night at my house? It wouldn't take too long to reach. We can call you father later, and it's more important to make sure that you don't catch a cold now."

She agreed and they went through another round of soaking in rain as they scurried to his house.

He opened the door to the mansion that he shared with his twin, and ushered the Haruhi to take a step in.

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" the telephone rang and Hikaru walked over to answer it.

"Kaoru, where are you now?" The drenched Hikaru asked over the phone.

Instead of answering to the question, Kaoru asked if Haruhi was around. The truth was told, and he responded to the question earlier, making up a lie that he was staying overnight at Honey's house since he could not come back in the heavy rain. Hikaru believed his words of course, and bid his brother goodbye before proceeding to dial the number of Haruhi's father to tell him that his daughter was safe with him.

Her father instead of becoming worried since his daughter was staying overnight at a man's house, reacted quite delightfully, and hung up on the phone shortly after, wanting to leave the two alone, grinning from side to side gleefully.

Hikaru put down the phone, before reaching out to hold Haruhi's smooth hand, leading her up the spiral stairs to his room. Haruhi was quite familiar with the place as the Host Club members often came over to have fun. But there was not one time, when they spent the night over, and when only the two of them were present.

Still soaked in their clothes, Hikaru hung a towel around his neck, and took another, covering Haruhi's head, and rubbed it gently to dry the wetness on her hair. He then searched the drawers for clothes to let her change into. He found a dark-blue shirt and a pair of shorts up to the knees which he could no longer fit into.

"Here, you may wish to take a bath and change into these clothes." He said politely, handing the attire over.

While the female was still in the toilet, he grabbed his most comfortable red shirt and another random pants to change into later. Settling down on the armchair, he heard the trickling of water from shower tap, and began to let his thoughts wander. He was starting to get nervous, as he thought of what to do when they completed their bath. Should they just fall asleep without any word (which he knew he would not be able to) or should they stay up the whole night chatting about stuff just like earlier on?

He stood up, pacing up and down in the room beside the toilet, lost in his own thought.

The door at the side suddenly opened, and Haruhi walked out from the toilet, in the clothes that Hikaru passed to her. The blue shirt was far too over-sized that it was close to slipping off her frail shoulders, which she constantly moved her hands to pull them up.

Hikaru observed her from head to toe, realizing how innocent she looked under the dim light that shone from the lamp above the ceiling, with her beautiful eyes glowing in the darkness.

After the long pause, he finally spoke, "Oh, you came out already, I shall take my turn to bathe now, so meanwhile you can just sit down or go to sleep on the bed first." avoiding her eyes.

"Hai." She moved off, breaking away from Hikaru's stare and from the position where she stood, wondering what was on his mind.

Their hands brushed against one another slightly when they walked passed, with blushes forming on their cheeks.

In the shower, he leaned against the bathroom wall, closing his eyes beneath the running water, not letting his teenage emotions overcome himself. He took in deep breaths, calming himself down before slipping into the fresh clothes. Holding the doorknob in hand, he hesitated, and finally gathering his courage to open the door and step back into the room.

Noticing the door creaking noise, the girl clad in the large shirt turned to look in the toilet's direction. Hikaru saw her standing at the window, watching the numerous tears fall from heaven's sky. Standing a few metres apart, their eyes met, following a moment of silence.

The moment lasted for a several seconds, until some reaction began to take place when the flash of light struck the earth and the thunder clapped loudly, alarming their nerves in their brain to respond. The deafening clash beside Haruhi's ear frightened her, allowing her legs to bring her over to Hikaru, and her hands to wrap around his waist.

Too shocked to even breathe a word, she just rested her head on his chest, her heart beating rapidly, trying to cast the fear away. Feeling the presence of someone on his chest, the man's heart pounded against his ribs at the sight of the frail and gentle girl buried in his chest. He began to notice his arms moving towards her back, waiting to wrap her around him and bring away the fear. When his hands finally touched her, he stroked her hair gently while bringing the gap between them closer.

"I...It's over, you need not be afraid anymore..." He whispered softly, hoping that it would be heard.

"I'm still very scared..." Haruhi sobbed softly.

They remained in that particular position for a few minutes, until Haruhi pointed out, "Are you also afraid of lightning and thunder?"

The orange-haired guy questioned curiously, "Ehh... Why do you ask?" his arms still enveloped around the girl.

"Because your heart is beating so fast that is tickles my ear..." She plainly replied.

His face turned red with embarrassment, laughing tremblingly, trying to avoid the awkwardness. They gradually parted from the contact, both shy and maintaining stillness.

"Erm... Do you want to sleep now?" Hikaru asked, guessing from the tiredness worn on her Haruhi's face.

"Oh, yeah, its really late I guess." She replied.

They both settled down slowly on each side of the king-sized bed, before slipping their exhausted bodies into the covers of the thick and warm blanket, and bidding goodnight.

They slowly lay on their sides, backs facing the other. They could feel the warmth drifting through the covers of the bed sheet, spreading to one another, providing comfort in the process of getting to sleep.

Unexpectedly, the lights and drums of the fury weather struck again, scaring them a second time. Hikaru turned his back around to check if Haruhi was all right, just to realize the body had came so close to him, hugging him once again under the large blanket.

Accepting the proximity willingly without any hesitation or tenseness this time, he just thought of protecting her all night, and to drive away the lightning and thunder that hurt his loved one. They soon fell asleep, in the arms of one another peacefully, as their heart, mind, and soul rested in preparation for another long day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** That was so sweet, isn't it? Please, review!


	4. The New Job

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High Host School Club does not belong to me

**A/N:** Introduction of new character, Yuuki Yagami

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The New Job_**

Silence crept throughout the night, save for the breathing of Hikaru and Haruhi against the edge of their noses. The storm last night has finally subsided when the brightness of the sun rose above the horizon.

They awoke at the same time, just to notice the distance between them was nearly zero. Their hands were still wrapped around each other's backs, as the heat flowed through both of them like electricity throughout a circuit. Embarrassed, they both parted away, reaching up to stretch their stiff bodies and get ready for a new day. She was looking just as mesmerizing as last night, with the shirt still slipping from her thin and slender shoulder.

Descending down the spiral steps of the mansion, the telephone rang, and Hikaru went over to answer it.

He heard the familiar voice of Kaoru over the phone questioning him eagerly, "Hey! So... Did anything exciting happen last night? Admit the truth!" as his mind thought the worse of his brother.

He denied innocently, and began to shout as his brother, "NO, NO, NO! We absolutely did not do anything..." He continued, "except for the hugging in bed..." as he whispered over the phone silently, hiding his whispers from Haruhi who was standing a few metres away.

"Ehh... you actually slept with her! Remember to tell me further details! Anyway, meet at Mc Donald's at 9 later, we've got to find the job by today." as he hung up hastily.

Kaoru stood at the phone booth sniggering with evil thoughts roaming throughout his brain cells, "That is so going up on the Host Club Magazine! Hahaha!"

The grandfather clock read: 8.45.

"Oh no! Haruhi-chan, we must quickly change up! Kaoru told to meet at 9 at Mc Donald's, so we better hurry..." He panicked, becoming increasingly worried about the time limitation. He has yet to soak in his Ultra Relaxing Jacuzzi Bath this morning! It seems like there would be no chance today, he thought to himself, giving up on his wanted desires.

They finally set out, meeting Kaoru who had already arrived, sipping on his Hot Milo. Seeing their arrival, Kaoru greeted Haruhi with a warm smile and gestured her to take a seat, before pulling Hikaru away by the sleeves to a corner.

"Hey tell me about last night, I want to know!" He demanded with his ecstatic voice.

"W...We didnt do anything!" the shy guy stammered, waving his hands anxiously and denying.

Kaoru finally gave up on forcing the truth out. After all, it was already a fact that they had spent the night together. He can say whatever he wanted and planned to always use that night as a blackmail towards his brother. After consuming a heavy breakfast of Burgers and Hotcakes, they left for their purpose. They chatted as they walked along the busy city of Japan.

That was when Haruhi asked curiously, "Where are we heading to?"

They suddenly stopped in their tracks, realizing that they have been walking with no destination in mind.

"Then what are we going to do?" They pondered in unity.

Fatedly, Kaoru's eyes managed to take a glimpse at a poster pasted on the lamppost, and gathered the others' concentration to it.

It read: "Employing! Be a part of Knights Fashion Design Corporation now. Available posts: Fashion Designer, Image Consultant and Secretary. Interview starts at 10."

They glanced down at their watches. It was officially 10am now! They headed towards the company building, and were determined to get their first pay from there.

Upon arrival, they noticed the long queue of people who turned up for the interview, all in their battle mode to fight for the posts. Many had already entered the room, and several came out with confidence as though they had gotten the job. Disappointment engulfed their hearts, as they doubt that they could enter the company all three together, let alone obtain a single post.

Their despair was then encouraged by Haruhi, "As long as we do our best, I believe we can pass the interview. And what's more, you two have really great taste in fashion." She smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, judging by our dress-up now, the interviewer will be so awed by our great fashion sense of sophistication, stylishness and elegance!" Hikaru said confidently, as he stood standing with a pose, flaunting upon his trendy jacket wore over his shirt with the intricate graffiti designs, and his jeans with the several pockets of plain poise that made him look beaming with hotness and style. That made all the other interviewees so impressed and intimidated at their strong rival, fleeing on both legs.

They all gave up on the interview and muttered under their breath, "Oh man! Such a bad day! I think I should hurry and find another job..."

Giggling at the hilarious sight of being the only ones left, the three were now more positive and certain that they could clinch the job.

The interviewer peered through the audition room, and signaled the next person to enter. Haruhi went in first, as the twins stayed outside, praying that all would come well and they could enter the company with ease.

When she came out, a bright and cheerful smile was on her face, and that surely meant that the interview was no obstacle.

Behind the doors of the soundproof audition room, the few interviewers were discussing who to grant the post of the secretary. They were uncertain whether to give the job of the secretary to the former interviewee for her tall figure and long work experience, or Haruhi who had no former job experience but proved to be confident and hardworking to complete her tasks well. They couldn't decide between both good participants, and argued for a long time among themselves. They then decided for the first participant, and moved on to interview the rest as the post of the Fashion Designer and Image Consultant was not filled up. Hikaru was then gestured to step in.

Hikaru passed the test like a breeze and was even told on the spot that he was chosen. He had bragged about his knowledge to different clothing brands, and made some comments on their products, estimating the future fashion industry's focus. The interviewers were overwhelmed by his huge range of understanding and familiarity of the industry, and gladly welcomed him to be a part.

Kaoru too, like his identical twin, got passed the test, for his glib tongue, praising and giving suggestions to the interviewers' dressing, and got favored by them a lot.

In the end, the three posts had already be selected since there were no other participants left, and they called up all the previous interviewees to officially announce the chosen people up for the posts.

All were gathered, although not few, but at least 10 participants (as most fled at the sight of Hikaru earlier on). They read out the posts one by one.

One of the interviewers took charge and declared to the crowd, "Fashion Designer – Hikaru Hitachiin, Image Consultant - Kaoru Hitachiin, and Secretary – Yuuki Yagami."

Claps from the participants arose from the people who did not get selected, but had the courtesy to congratulate those who did. However, there were discontent in some.

Hikaru and Kaoru both objected to the post immediately, which caught everyone by surprise, especially Haruhi.

The interviewers invited them behind the closed doors, and asked them the reasons for their sudden rejection.

In unity, they explained that they would not join the company unless Haruhi got admitted too.

The interviewers conversed among themselves once again, considering the fact that if they insisted on Yuuki Yagami, they would lose the two talented twins. They thought, "Why not they try giving Haruhi a chance, since she had also proved her good presentation." They finally decided on Haruhi to take on the post of the Secretary, announcing and explaining to the other participants that there were inconsistency in the results earlier on, and they had already corrected the mistake to that.

Objections were raised again, and this time from Yuuki Yagami, for her lost in the post, and claiming that there was corruption behind the decision, and that the twins had bribed the interviewers to grant their friend the job.

Having fear for losing their company's reputation, the interviewers then decided to grant both the job, but to place them under different bosses.

The peace was regained and the four shook hands gladly with each other, as a sign of putting the past behind and concentrate solely on matters of work.

Except for one, Yuuki Yagami. She was still resentful against Haruhi, whom she saw as her destined rival, and was couldn't understand why the good-looking twins would defend her so much.

Other than that matter, they were all to start work tomorrow, and the four bid goodbye, with Haruhi and the twins going out for a celebration for their successful enter into the Company as a threesome.

"Cheers!" They said joyfully as they raised their cups to clink against one another. They continued to chat happily like before, and headed back for an early night to turn up at the office tomorrow at nine in the morning.

Kaoru made a move first, entrusting Haruhi in the hands of his brother to escort her home.

Along the way, Kyoya phoned Kaoru, informing him that Mori, Hani and himself had already found a job.

"So, what job did you get?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Oh, its a job at Mc Donald's. We went to many companies but the only on who passed the interview was always only me. Therefore I had to stoop so low as to join Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai at that fast-food restaurant. What job did you guys get then?" Kyoya's deep voice spoke through the phone.

"We got different posts in a fashion company, Knights Fashion Design Corporation." He replied.

"Ehh... You guys are so lucky! WHATEVER! I shall not talk to you anymore!" As slammed the phone down violently.

At the same time, Hikaru and Haruhi strolled along the pathway that lead to her house in a corner, while holding their hands together, just enjoying the peaceful silence. Even without speaking, they both were contented just to know that the other was beside.

They reached the doorstep of Haruhi's door, and they said goodbye to each other in a very tender tone. Just when she was about to close the door, she noticed Hikaru leaning in suddenly, and kissing her on the cheek before whispering goodnight. What a sweet goodnight-kiss that was, Haruhi thought while her cheeks turned burning red. They finally managed to break away from each other's gaze and the door closed, separating them for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm going to end story off in a moment, because of not that good response in viewership and reviews.


End file.
